Romance of the Three Kingdoms 2010 TV series
Romance of the Three Kingdoms is the second television series adaptation of Luo Guanzhong's famous novel of the same name. Directed by Gao Xixi, the much anticipated series has a budget of over 100 million RMB and is due for release in 2010. The series will feature a total of 95 episodes. Cast * Cao Cao: Chen Jianbin (confirmed) * Empress Dowager Bian: Shui Ling (rumored) * Liu Bei: Yu Hewei * Zhuge Liang：Lu Yi * Zhao Yun：Nie Yuan * Diao Chan：Chen Hao * Sun Shangxiang：Ruby Lin * Xiao Qiao：Zhao Ke * Da Qiao: Liu Jing * Zhou Yu: Victor Huang (rumored) * Guan Yu: Yu Rong Guang (rumored) * Lu Bu : Peter Ho * Dong Zhuo : Lu Xiao He * Sun Quan : Zhang Bo * Sun Ce : Sha Yi * Role Unknown as of yet: Betty Sun Deviations from the Novel The novel begins with the "Peach Garden Oath" of Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei and ends with the fall of Wu and the reunification of China by the Jin Empire, while Gao has stated that the series will begin later with Cao Cao's failed assasination attempt on Dong Zhou and will end sooner with the death of Wei minister Sima Yi. Other cast Episodes *Episode 1 Cao Cao, Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo, and Wang Yun *Episode 2 Li Ru, Chen Gong, Lu Boshe, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Diao Chan *Episode 3 Cao Song, Xiahou Yuan, Cao Ren, Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, Sun Jian *Episode 4 Hua Xiong, Huang Gai. *Episode 5 *Episode 6 Sun Ce, and Sun Quan. *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 Guo Si, Li Jue *Episode 11 Tao Qian, Zhao Yun *Episode 12 *Episode 13 *Episode 14 *Episode 15 Zhou Yu, Xiahou Dun *Episode 16 *Episode 17 Zhang Liao *Episode 18 *Episode 19 *Episode 20 *'TO BE CONTINUE...' DVD For Sale ROTK2010-1.jpg|Romance of Three Kingdoms series 2010 (Original DVD) ROTK2010-2.jpg|Front box covers. ROTK2010-7.jpg|Side covers. ROTK2010-6.jpg|Behind DVD Covers. ROTK2010-5.jpg|Front DVD covers. ROTK2010-4.jpg|Behind box covers ROTK2010-3.jpg|States "With English Subtitles" FEDEX.jpg|The product is ready to send over reserved customers. This product is now on sale, starting in 28, March, 2011. If you are looking for this original product, you may directly contact to the admin or here. Item name: THREE KINGDOMS Large-Scale Epic TV Drama Total disc: 24 DVDs Language: Original Chinese Mandarin Subtitles: ~Chinese(Open) ~Bahasa(Setting) ~English(Setting) Aspect Ratio: 16:9(Widescreen) Approx Runningtime: ~Episode 1 - 95(end) ~each episodes 45 Minutes, overall 71.25 Hours Distributor: Beijing Orienthenghe TV & Movie Co. Ltd Price: 250$ Quantity available: 24 Product status: Available Product history *'12 April 2011' - New stock arrived, the total is now increased into 24 Boxset and the price was decreased due to alots of stock. *'7 April 2011' - Stock is available in 8 Boxset *'28 March 2011' - The boxset is on sale. Subtitles Becareful while choosing a right product from another online selling, the left paragraph boxset contain bahasa subtitles only. So, besure to choose the right picture product that shown below: three-kingdoms-large-scale-epic-tv-drama-dvd-bahasa-sub-only.jpg|Boxset with Bahasa subtitles only. ROTK2010-2.jpg|Boxset with English and Bahasa subtitles. Gallery Actors DiaoChanTV.jpg|Diao Chan LubuAction.jpg|Lu Bu in Red Hare CaoCaoTV.jpg|Cao Cao, hold his Great Sword(dagger) and swore to assassinated Dong Zhuo. Trivia *Jiang Wen was originally signed on for the role of Cao Cao, but quit after two directors had quit the project. *Ken Watanabe had asked director Gao Xixi for the role of Guan Yu. Gao claims he had to reject Watanabe due to his high asking price of 30-40 million RMB. *Tang Guoqiang, who had previously played the role of Zhuge Liang in the original CCTV series, had asked for the role of Cao Cao. However, Chen Jianbin had already signed on for that role. *Chen Shi, a Chinese model and actress, had secured the role of Sun Shangxiang before losing it to Ruby Lin in what the Chinese media had dubbed "The Battle of Sun Shangxiang". Director Gao has promised to recast her Chen in a different role. *Director Gao Xi Xi announced contract with Sha Yi on for the role of Zhao Yun. But in early of September, this role changed into Nie Yuan Category:Series